


Secret Surprise

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George has been hiding something about himself, and he's tired of keeping it a secret.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Secret Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Damnnnnnn Celeste, back at it again with the coming out stories. (Sorry not sorry)

George took a deep breath. He opened and closed his fists. And he sent the text message he’d been staring at for the past ten minutes.

“ _You busy Paul? Can I come over and talk to you bout something?_ ”

Biting his lip, he threw his phone down and buried his face in his pillow. He was really doing this. No turning back…unless Paul was busy today. George found himself hoping that today wouldn’t work, that he’d have a bit of extra time to calm his nerves, but it didn’t take long for Paul to give him the go-ahead to come over.

So, George stuffed his phone in his pocket, took a couple (dozen) more deep breaths, and headed out the door. This was it. He was going to tell Paul that he was gay.

* * *

From the moment George arrived, he was sure Paul could tell that something was off. Paul had that squinty, puzzled look on his face but still tried to mask it with a smile. It hardly took a minute for Paul to ask what had brought him here.

George looked at where Mike and Mr. McCartney were bustling around the kitchen, and he tensed up. “Could we, ah, head to your room? If that’s alright?”

Paul’s worry grew. “Yeah, of course.” They silently made their way to the back, and Paul frowned again when George shut the door behind them. “You’re freakin’ me out here, mate. What’s going on?”

“Alright…okay,” George said, more to himself than to Paul. He took a seat on Paul’s bed, and Paul joined him. “I just…I really need to tell you something.”

“George, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” George said quickly. “I’m fine. I’ve just been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I kept chickening out.”

A hint of something flickered across Paul’s face, but it was gone before George could pinpoint what it was. “You can talk to me about anything. Promise.”

George hoped he meant it. “Alright then…God, it’s probably not even a big deal, I’m probably all worked up over nothing.” George laughed nervously in an attempt to break the tension, and he rubbed his hands together. He tried to meet Paul’s gaze, but the concerned look in his eyes made him feel worse.

Paul gently touched George’s knee. “It’s alright, George. I’ve got you.”

Staring down at Paul’s hand, George finally found the courage. “Paul, I’m…” He could do this. “…I’m gay.”

Paul pulled his hand back, and George knew he had made a terrible mistake. He had just lost one of his best friends—

“George, are you really?!” Paul asked much too loudly with too-wide eyes.

“I’m sorry,” George mumbled as his eyesight grew blurry. “I’ll just go.”

“No—George—oh my god,” Paul sputtered, jumping up from the bed and clutching at his hair. “I’m gay, too!”

“You’re—what?”

Paul burst out laughing. “And to think I was scared to tell you. Oh god, we’re a couple of fools, aren’t we?”

George’s mind was still reeling. “You’re really gay? This isn’t some cruel way of making fun of me?”

“Why on earth would I make fun of you?” Paul asked, sitting back down. “Even if I wasn’t gay, I wouldn’t care whether you like boys or girls. I care about you.”

“I care about you, too,” George whispered, resting his head on Paul’s shoulder. “Thanks for…you know.”

Sighing, Paul nodded. “You too.”

With Paul by his side and their secrets out in the open, George felt freer than he had in months. Finally, he wasn’t alone. Not completely alone, at least. “Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you told your family?”

Paul’s shoulder stiffened, and he shrugged George’s head off. “No.”

“Are you going to?”

“…I don’t know. Mike would probably be fine. But my dad…”

“Yeah.” George had plenty of experience with those same fears. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

Paul smiled. “I’m honored that you picked me first.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself. For all you know I could have just flipped a coin.”

“Oh, sod off,” Paul laughed, shoving him away. He caught his breath and added, “No matter what happens with our families, we’ve always got each other, right?”

“Right.” They had one person who they knew they’d never lose, and George would forever be grateful for that.

“So,” Paul said, clearing his throat. “Since we’re both gay, does that mean we can stop pretending to like talking about girls and just talk about boys instead?”

“God, _yes please_ ,” George cried. This was going to be a great day.


End file.
